Out With The Wind
by Zane.Is.Awesome345
Summary: What happens when a girl kidnapps Zane and ends up being given the honour of being ninja? But what if she said no? And whats up with the snakes trying to get Zane's blueprints? First story please no flames. Just cookies-the good kind-(#) Mostly all characters are included.
1. Kidnapped

**No P.O.V**

Sensei Wu looked at all his pupils. No one was hardly touching their food besides Jay. There last mission had been a bit tiring on their part. There had been a large amount of snake sightings in Birchwood Forest and this time the snakes had fought for a long time, maybe 50 minutes.

Anyways they usually don't fight for that long so there are all tired out. "So did you find out why they were in Birchwood Forest"? Nya asked trying to break the silence. Kai spoke up first. "No, I don't know why a bunch of stupid snakes were there. There's nothing there but hundreds of tree's and miles of snow. and after we fought for a long time they gave up"

"Well if they were there for something, it is probably important and we don't know what it is". Cole said. "Jay stop chewing with your mouth open!" Jay looked up and swallowed. "Its a habit Col-"."Wait I think I know what they were after!" Nya said also secretly wanting the mouth open argument to be over.

"Remember Zane's childhood home".She said "Um im pretty sure Zane didn't have a childhood"... "Actually I was made to be 17 Kai, but really I went through normal ages".Zane said

"Anyways Zane did you grab your blueprints when you were there"?Nya asked. Zane thought for a moment then said"That's not in my database so no". Everybody looked at each other except Jay who was staring at Nya"You think there after Zane's blue prints"? Cole asked

"That's possible. They could be trying to make something out of it or they could capture Zane and hack him".Sensei said "I'm not really worried. I'm pretty sure there to dumb to do ethier".Kai stated."Same" Jay agreed.

"So you two wouldn't be at all worried if Zane got captured"?Cole asked

"..." They both stayed silent then Jay said"We care"."Okay... anyway they are stupid but they have pulled tricks before and they won't hesitate to do it agian. Or at least I think they won't"Cole said. There was a long silence. "I'm going to lie down for a bit"Zane breaking the silence and exited the room.

**ZANES P.O.V**

I rolled over on to my back and stared at the bed above me. I felt all drained out and my arms felt tired. I felt a cold rush of air come into the room. I looked over at the window. It's open... I got up and looked out the window. No one.

I closed the window and turned around.I heard a huge bang, I felt a sharp pain in my head and heard three words that weirdly sounded like a girl in a quiet voice before blacking out."Get ready ninja".

* * *

**UM THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO...WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ZANE? I KNOW BUT YOU DON'T!** Idk but ppl who are reading it will find out who the girl is next time I update. Heres a Peanut butter cookie (#) **BYE. don't eat cookie if your allergic. LOL**


	2. A GIRL?

**ZANE'S P.O.V.**

I woke up in a cell with a handcuff chain thing on my left hand. My head still hurt a bit but other than that everything was functioning right." You okay". I looked up and there standing was a girl."My names Mia". Just looking at this girl is scary.

She was wearing a black jacket with a green shirt underneath. Her hair was up in a ponytail and was copper blonde but looked more golden. Her eyes were a beautiful light shade of indigo, it's unnatural but it was pretty. She was wearing a pair of nee high boots with spikes at the top of the left boot. She was wearing gray pants and had a fighting staff strapped on her back.

"Are you the girl who kidnapped me?" I asked "No, I'm the girls sister. Her name is Alia." She crouched down and stuck a key in the key hole of the hand cuff and it clicked open."Your letting me go"? I asked "Yeah. I'm sorry about my sister she's always been trying to capture you guys and apparently she got lucky".

I got up slowly. "Why would she want to do that"?."We were left out in the streets in Ninjago and the snakes raised us so we kinda work for them. Although I'm much more nicer than her"."Oh" I said"i can see that

"I'm Zane" I said. Even though we just met it felt like I could trust her."I know. You're the ninja of ice. Have you ever seen my sister while your fighting"? she asked as we slipped through the cell." No"."Well she's been watching you fight when she has spare time, getting to know your fighting skills and what not"

We ran through halls and doors until we got outside. When we got outside I was surprised how close we were to the-"The Bounty! Why are you guys so close to us? How come we've never seen this place."? She looked at me like I was an alien." You guys have never seen that place"? I chuckled a bit. "No. I guess were always too busy to notice"."Okay lets go" We ran all the way across a dry dirty field and to the bounty."Hey um wanna meet everyone"

She had a hint of fear in her eyes but then nodded.

**JAY'S P.O.V.**

Zane's been gone for over a day now."So we all agree that Zane got captured by the snakes"? Cole said. Just then Zane walked through the door with a girl."Zane!" we all yelled."Zane who's this"?I said."Oh hi I'm Mia she said

"Did you say Mia"? asked Sensei Wu."Yes. Why"? Sensei looked at her staff then said something most unexpected

"Mia You are the ninja of wind"

* * *

**UM SO YEAH... IM GONNA SAY THIS IS CLIFF HANGER BUT IDK IF IT IS OR NOT. I MADE TRIANGLE COOKIES THIS TIME /_\ MIA'S NAME SOUNDS LIKE MEA AND ALIA'S NAME HAS AN I IN IT AND THE I SAYS ITS **


	3. NYA?

**MIA'S P.O.V.**

"Me"? I asked. I am of all people a ninja? Why would they want me? I am a bad guy and I work for snakes. Altough if I work here I'll get to see what's his name Cole? Anyway he looks like an athletic type. Just like me.

"No" I said."What!?" Jay said. "If my sister finds out that I joined the good side she will kill me"."I am well aware that you two work for the snakes but im also aware that you don't wan't to work with her".Now I was getting angry."Who told ya that old man"? Kai then lost it and pushed me outside"Don't you dare call him that!"

"Whatever, my answer is no and that's final" I then ran off into our hiding place near the bounty.

**JAY'S P.O.V**

"But I liked her" Cole said quietly."What"? Kai said "Nothing" Cole said quickly." I turned to Zane." You okay?" "My head hurts a bit but that's all." Zane said "It's not fair that she has to work for them she doesn't even wan't to".

"What are we going to do about Mia not becoming a ninja"? Cole asked Sensei "I have something to show you all " Sensei said "Follow me".

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

We all went into Sensei's room and he took out a scroll "5 new ninja's will rise to help defeat the overlord". Sensei began "There will be 5 new elements,weapons and people".

"What are the girls names"? Kai asked

"I'm not sure. But I'll try my best to figure out". Sensei said "Actually I know one person already" "Who is it Sensei"? Zane asked "Nya you are the ninja of wisdom"He said


	4. Kidnapped again

**ALIA'S P.O.V.**

I can't belive her! She let our prisoner go, told the robot information about where we are and everything else important in life and now were in trouble with Pythor. "So the robot just esssssssscaped?" Pythor asked in disbelief "Yes sir" I said Pythor looked at us "Oh why do I trust you two? Your such dissssapointments" He left muttering a few words that I couldn't make out

"Sorry " Mia said again for the millionth time. I turned to her. "The only thing to make me feel better is if YOU capture any of those ninja's." I said

"Let's go and train" I glared at her "And try to make me proud"

**KAI'S P.O.V**

**HER!?**

**I'M SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING HER! NOT HERSELF PROTECTING HERSELF** WHAT IF SHE GETS HURT? OR CAPTURED?

"NO" I said "She's to young" "Kai, I'm not a kid anymore" "But you're not old enough etheir"."Sensei I accept your offer". Nya said "Good now you can't fight in that outfit time to change" Sensei said

He did spinjitzu and her outfit changed.

Her new outfit was now peached colored instead of red. She had a long-sleeved dress on (The top part is the same as the ninjas when they find the temple of light, without the black part. That's peach colored too only darker than the sleeves) She had Nee high boots with no heel. Then she had on a half mask that covered her mouth and the last thing was a peach colored belt attached to a some sort of weapon holder on the back.

"Wow I love it" Nya said Jay was completely speechless and kept staring at her "I'M SO NOT LETTING HER WEAR THAT IT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD ON HER SHE ONLY LOOKS GOOD IN RED AND WHAT IF SHE GET'S HURT?!" I said "Kai I'm old enough to make my own decisions and what I choose to wear"! Kai looked at her then down at his feet.

"Fine but don't blame me if you get hurt"

"Okay Sensei whats my new weapon"?

"Your new weapon is the gold polearm of wisdom and can be found in the ninjago heavens". Sensei said "Heavens"? I asked "Yes the heavens. It's a far journey up a tall mountain and into the heavens where the weapon will be". "But why the heavens Sensei"? Zane asked

"I'm guessing when people die their wisdom go's into the weapon and just ike the ninja's you'll have to tame the wise, old dragon"."Wise and old? It's like two old people in one"! "Jay!" We all said

"The dragon is nothing to joke about Jay. That dragon is one of the smartest beings ever". Sensei said sternly "So what you're saying is that this dragon even has the Ultimate spinjitzu masters wisdom in it?" Nya asked "Most likely yes"."So when are we going to retrieve it"? I asked.

"We leave at dawn 6;30 maybe"Sensei said "By my calculations it will take approximately 7-8 days to retrieve the weapon including on the way back" Zane said. Everybody groaned. The nindroid just had to say that smarty pants remark.

"Well then we better get some sleep" "It's 9:30pm" Jay said "Fine we will wake up at 5:00am instead of 6:30am" He said and smiled while walking away.

"Jay!" "Sorry" he said

* * *

**ZANE'S P.O.V.**

I laid in my bed thinking about everything that happened today and how there are going to be girls helping internal clock says it's 1:38am and everyone is asleep except me. I rolled from my side on to my back. This seems to be a habit a lot going on to my back but it's really comfortable. My eye lids started to feel heavier as I started to drift asleep though I feel like someones watching us.

**MORNING STILL ZANE'S P.O.V.**

"Shhh he's waking up" I woke up in the same cell with two handcuffs on my hands but this time Pythor was in the room and their was-

"My blueprints!" I yelled. I looked up and could have sworn my optics were playing tricks on me "Ehhhhhhhewwwwwwwwwwwwthhhhahhhhhhhhhhhh -cough- aren't we muscular'.

Mia looked better than Alia. Alia's eyes were red with burning a fire color in the middle which at the moment looked very raged. She had a ripped jacket because her muscles were so big and she had a band wrapped her head. Her hair was very messy and pitch black like Garmadons skin. She was wearing grey pants like Mia's and her boots had spikes on it all around and a spike choke thing around her neck.

And sadly her weapon was a whip. A big leather brown whip

"Have a problem robot" ."Nope" I said quickly "Mia set it up" She ordered her. Mia came over to me and opened my chest cavity and plugged a cord into it."Sorry" she whispered to me then plugged the cord into a laptop that Alia brought in and then I felt a sharp pain. Then Alia spoke to me.

"When I said get ready ninja I mean it"


	5. The moutain of dead

**NYA'S P.O.V.**

My day is ruined now because we have to locate Zane. I care about him but I really wanted to get my weapon and my dragon. I've come up with a couple of names-Shimmer or Goldy( which I don't care for poor choice Nya :P )

"So were leaving Zane and finding the rest of the ninja's"? Kai asked Sensei My eyes widened "Did I hear right"? huh poor Zane

"Yes right now the other ninja are more important but on the journey we will look for clues about where Zane is"."That quirky ol' nindroid ain't as important as the girls"?

"I am not saying that Zane isn't important it's just we need to find your weapon and the other girls" Sensei explained " And I am pretty sure Mia will help out some with getting Zane out of there"

"So you've figured out the other ninja?" I asked."Yes Callie, Faith, Silena and Mia but you know she denied"."Okay then I'll send coordinates to where"

"The mountain of the dead" Sensei said

* * *

**ZANE'S P.O.V.**

My head was pounding, my chest hurt and I can't feel my legs.

Let's just put it this way. HACKING IS THE WORST FEELING EVER!

Mia came over and put a hand on my forehead and another one and the back of my head, and forced me to lay down on a pillow on my back that went up to my head that also magically appeared because I could have sworn it wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"You okay"? She asked

"To be honest no. But I don't want to show any soft side of me so couldn't be better!" I put those last few words into a happy mode.

She looked at my handcuffs then at the door.

"Oh I don't care what my sister says I'm getting you out of here and I accept your offer to be a ninja". My optics turned sparkly I could just feel it."Really"? I asked

"Yes. I hate seeing you go through pain or any of you in fact" She reached for her keys but I could see they weren't there anymore.

"Looking for something kiddy"? I heard Alia's voice in the doorway of the cell

"Alia"! Mia yelled "Give them back"! "Mia you're a little liar you said you wouldn't let prisoners go anymore"

"Alia it's wrong to keep them prisoned in this place all they do is fight evil so the city can have a better future"! Alia came over and dragged Mia away.

"Then how about I lock you up to"!


	6. Electricity and Silver

**NYA'S P.O.V.**

The mountain looked like what the name implied. Dead, tall and very wide.

There were skulls, bones and the mountain looked dead. It was crumbled to pieces, looked old and dry with little grass blades sticking up like little toothpicks. Yep dead.

"So we get up there, get the weapon, get the dragon, get more get's and the word get is now officially annoying to me". I said

"Yes without the humor. Okay now let's get going". Sensei said

We all climbed off the bounty anchor chain down to the top of the mountain. Luckily we don't have to climb all the way up like Sensei said. I wonder why Zane said it would take 7-8 days...

We all then followed Sensei into the heavens where "My weapon"! I yelled "Give it, weird woman"!

"Excuse me"? The Lady said like she had just been offended greatly. She stood there waiting for something to happen or an answer but nothing happened, not even Sensei looked like he knew her ethier.

"I am not 'wierd lady' I am Athena goddess of wisdom and war"! She yelled her voice echoing through the heavens. "You're kidding right"? Cole said not understanding what he just heard.

"Does it look like I'M KIDDING"? She asked with her face red, like she had just eaten a bunch of ghost peppers. "Um... no" Jay said slowly while trying to hold in a laugh. "Jay"! We all yelled. "Look at her face"! Sensei made the first move before anything else rude could be added."Athena we have come seeking for your golden πολεαρμ"

She looked at us for a second before saying "Fine, I could probably reason with my father to make a complete copy"."And I'm guessing It's you who's getting the weapon"? She asked me with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes" I said with great pride in my voice which im not sure why but it came out that way."Step foreword" I did what she said and then she handed me the weapon." Nya be careful with this weapon it is tune with not only wisdom but also great electricity". She said then disappeared into thin air.

Everyone was ready to leave when I stopped them."Wait theres something we are forgetting"!

A huge roar erupted from the sky and in the flash of lightning sent probably by Athena and a huge dragon appeared. "The dragon..." I said quietly running up to it. It started to fly around in circles and move a lot so I jumped on his side then climbed to the top onto It's back. I then saw a scroll and a head with green eyes. It then spoke in an ancient voice with an echo in the back round.

_This dragon is smart and pretty tall. _

_Reach the top and do not stall. _

_Once you get there you will get what you seek. _

_What seems powerful is very weak._

I did what that creepy head wanted me to do and I did find what I wanted to seek. His weak spot! I hit it once where It's weak spot is then it got the message 'She's the boss you don't want to get hurt again and who knows maybe she has food _ra ra _'.

I controlled the dragon to go down and land then I hopped off.

"Good job Nya".Cole said with happiness in his voice

"Great. Who are we looking for next"? Kai asked Sensei

"Faith the ninja of the moon" Sensei said " She will be found not far from us not like this mountain was far from us she can be found in the forest".

"Okay I can ride my dragon there while you guy's ride the bounty"

"Alright then let's get moving" Cole said

* * *

**KAI'S P.O.V.**

When we got to the forest it wasn't just any forest.

Apparently in the night the forest glows and the most 'Beautiful' creatures come out from there hiding places. I wouldn't call it beautiful but defiantly nice. Nya had a silver butterfly, with glowing teal outlining on her finger right now and a little silver owl was following me.

"Hualt"! They all stood back except for me which I was now getting ready to knock her out. "Boy's are forbidden in this forest at night for I am the Goddess of Young girls and hunting not boys and fighting"!

"We are dearly sorry Lady Artemis but we need to ask you something"

" What shall you seek, young... um...uh...things". She asked as she came out of the shadows and I swear I would do anything for her. Her right there was theeee most βεαυτιφυλ girl ever. Huh you usually don't get that a lot from me but im not kidding.

Her hair was up in a braid with a bun at the top and a silver ribbon holding it in place. A greek dress was on her and with a golden rope tightening at the waist to make it look like it should. You couldn't see her feet but I bet there was geek sandles underneath. And the last thing was a silver bow and arrow on her back. Absolutely beautiful.

"We need you to be a member of the ninja team and come along with us and once evil has been defeated you can go back to whatever you do".

She looked at us with a confused look then said slowly "Fine" She looked at us then said "But I go by the name Faith so that shall be what you call me"

She then yelled "Silver, come over here" A silver dragon came and she hopped on." So you already own this dragon"? Jay asked "Yes"."Ok then lets go" I said

"Next is Callie ninja of magic".

* * *

**Okay hi ppl um I did add greek and here it is**

βεαυτιφυλ=beautiful

πολεαρμ=polearm

**So here is another cookie {::}fancy cookie. I will also tell people the next element-THE UNDERWORLD- DUH DUH What greek person are they going to meet? and no it's not Persephone in disguise. So yeah bye.**


	7. Dreadful fate

**JAY'S P.O.V.**

We exited the forest and by the time we got out it was sunrise. "Well now that we can see better let's change your outfit shall we"? Sensei said like he was asking for her permission

"Um okay" Artemis said with a bit of uncomfortable touch to her voice.

Her new outfit was a shorter version of her other white dress but silver. She had boots on that went not all the way up to her knee's but pretty close and they were silver and teal. Her hair was now in a low pony tail and the last thing was the greek headband.

"Well isn't this nice although I should probably change into a teen". She shrank herself (And her clothes don't worry) and then she was our age or maybe a bit older by a year. "Were lucky Artemis's bow is the weapon that we needed so we don't have to go searching" Sensei said

**HECATE'S P.O.V.**

"No Callie make the rock float not grow wings and fly"

Just then there was a knock on our tiny tree house so I opened the door and there was a group young boys and two girls and one of them was

"Artemis it's been forever do come in" I waved my hands and made a leather bench with pillows that they could sit on.

"So what brings you here"? "We have come for Callie we need to have her as a part of our team and once evil has been defeated Callie may come back to you" The old man said

"Callie"! I yelled

**NYA'S P.O.V.**

Callie came into the room and looked at us.

She was wearing a dark purple mid sleeved dress with boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was black, down a little past her shoulder and it was in pig tails. Her eyes were a pretty color of blue with a darker teal color around the pupil.

"Yes mother"? She asked

"You have to make a decision. These people want you to become a ninja and help defeat the overlord" "How'd you know about that"? Kai said suspiciously " I'm a goddess I know a lot, anyway or you could stay here with me and learn more magic".

She looked at her mother then to us."I wanna be a ninja" She said happily "Are you sure about this Callie"? "Yeah I'm for all the lessons mom I'll miss you" Callie hugged her mom and then followed us outside.

"So whats it like being a ninja"? She asked

"Well first off your going to need a new outfit" Sensei said and changed it

Her new outfit was dark purple like her other outfit only this one was a short-sleeved top with a half skirt (I don't know how to explain it. It's like the dress that Elsa wears after she makes the ice castle on Frozen with half of her lower leg is showing yeah it's like that only a skirt) and a skirt underneath. She had boots that went up past her knee's and her hair was still the same but she had a dark purple headband.

"It's very nice" Callie said while smiling. "Now for your weapon" Sensei said while pulling out a map."There was a map all along"? Kai questioned

"Yes, now your weapon is the pearl staff of magic found in an underwater palace in a clam shell"

"Callie if you want to try a dragon ride I'd be happy to lend you a ride" I said generously.

"Sign me up" She said happily and hopped on

"Okay let's go" Cole said

* * *

_**Beyond the mist of time and where colors go in circles and everybody watching says "ooooo" that kind of thing... oh whatever just beyond the mist of time just imagine**_** that.**

"So if they successfully get all the ninja recruited they could defeat us. That's why we need your help"

The mysterious figure looked at me "Whats in it for me"?

"The power to rule μούντ όλυμπος"

He thought for a minute" Ok but if anything go's wrong I will send you to the deepest part of taturus got that"

"Yes sir" I stomped on the orb and got out of that place.

* * *

**Back with the amazing awesome spectacular oh whatever back with the ninja. Still NYA'S P.O.V.**

"And here we are" Cole said

"Now how are we going to get all the way down there the pressure of the water down there is too much to breathe" Faith said

"Duh a magician is in theee house"! she waved her hand in a circle and a whole submarine appeared

"Wow"Cole said

"Cool"! Jay said

"Nice" Kai said

"Impressive" Faith said

"Thanks my mom taught me that one" Callie said while opening the top of the submarine" Hop in" Callie said. We all got in then Callie used magic to go on to auto pilot then we started to go down. "Your mom taught you how to make a submarine appear"? Cole asked

"Yeah I didn't think it would be much help in life etheir but apparently it was" Callie replied

"Wow it looks so tropical down here. Just look at all these fish"! Nya said happily

"Yes it is quite pretty" Faith said "Wait is that the kingdom"? Jay asked Sensei while pointing out the window to a broken down concrete palace.

"Yes. Callie steer us there please" Sensei said "Aye aye Sensei"

Callie steered the ship in and there was the tallest man I have ever seen.

He was like 40 metres with a greek fighting outfit on. He had a beard that was black and wavy black short hair. And the last thing was the greek sandles he had on.

He noticed us and looked down then quickly changed into a normal sized human. "What brings you here"? He asked in a greek ancient voice.

"We have come seeking the pearl staff of magic". Sensei said

"It's all yours if you can open the clam"

"Oh come on that's easy" Callie said then used magic and opened the clam."Oh... well I wanted to see you have a challenge...".

"Poseidon we don't have time for that" Faith said

"Artemis"? He said "Yes all we need is the weapon no time for chatting" Faith said "Okay here" He grabbed the weapon and opened the submarine door then dropped it in.

"Thanks" Callie said while picking up the weapon.

Callie then steered the ship back to land where we met-"Oh man that dragon is huge" Callie said

"Hurry go tame it Callie" Sensei said

"Okay" Her voice sounding a little nervous. She poofed the submarine away and we all quickly jumped onto the sand before we could land in the water.

* * *

**CALLIE'S P.O.V.**

I tried to tame the dragon with a magic orb but that plan didn't turn out to well. I just made him more angry and now I'm hanging from It's tail looking directly to the butt.

Yep. Disgusting.

I kept climbing up the tail until I got on to it's back then there I saw the head of the Oracle of Delphi.

_This dragon is magical but not very smart._

_Go to the left leg go and start._

So I did what the head wanted to. I started to climb down his left leg while listening for the rest of the instructions.

_When you get there will be a hole._

_Heel it and you can get it's soul._

I healed up the wound and now the dragon felt better so he liked me now. But the oracle kept going on.

_One of the people who you love as a friend._

_Is now different minded and is near the end._

_Save his soul before it's to late._

_Don't let him fall into his dreadful fate._

"What..." I said. I looked down at all the group. I then looked up where the oracle should have been but it was gone."Dreadful fate"? I asked myself "Who though"?

"Callie come down" Jay yelled. I hoped off my dragon down to the ground. "Um guys I met the spirit of the Oracle and she said this _One of the people you love as a friend. Is now different minded and is near the end. Save his soul before it's to late. don't let him fall into his dreadful fate.." _I said sadly

All their eyes were wide." Does it mean Zane"? "Zane, you mean Zane Julien" Everybody looked at me like I was a criminal or a stalker.

"I know him he was in the Underworld yesterday hanging out with Me and Silena"

"You know a Silena too"? Sensei asked

"Yeah she's the kid of Hades". "Hades isn't in the underworld" Kai said "Not the Ninjago underworld the Underworld of Greece" Sensei said

"Well we know where we are going now"Cole said

**Duh duh duh. Does Callie like Zane? Is that why she hung out with him yesterday? Who was sending who to taturus? Dreadful fate? Find out next time I update because I need breakfast I'll start with a cookie l::::::l-Waffer cookie. Bye.**


	8. New body?

**Um quick note sorry I never told you what the Greek word meant-μούντ όλυμπος it means Mount Olympus**

* * *

**COLE'S P.O.V.**

"So the orbs are what gets us out of the underworld"? I asked Callie

"Yes but there's only three and there found in different places. I say three people stay here and plan out what you're going to do when you get down there and the rest go and find the orbs then bring them back" Callie explained

"Faith should go cause ya know she being greek and all" Jay said. "Also Callie because she knows magic" I added.

Then the rest of us glared at each other before arguing over who the last person is going to be.

"Stop"! Faith yelled " I would say Kai". "What"! Jay yelled

"Well it's pretty dark down there so he can light up the way, he rages into battle because of his ADHD"

"Who told you that"! Kai yelled with his cheeks starting to get pink from anger and embarrassment.

"I don't only stay on the ground I sometimes like to visit the heavens where I can watch ADHD people like you. Anyway, plus everything down there is fire and darkness so all the hounds and Cerberus, the guard dog will be used to it" Faith explained

"It will be like a shield" She then finished

"It's scary your as smart as Zane" Kai said and Faith just smiled

"Okay then where is the first orb"? Sensei asked Faith

She pulled out a map from the satchel on her dragon and rolled it out on the ground.

"The magic orbs are found in Greece at the Parthenon, Japan in a Dareth's dojo and Canada at Lloyd's maple syrup factory". Faith said

"Okay then were heading to... where first"? Jay asked

"I say the maple syrup factory first it's closer".

"Okay then let's get going" Sensei said as He, Cole Jay and Nya left.

**ZANE'S P.O.V.**

It was nearly night. It will be harder for them to find me now.

I kept running until I saw a nearby forest. When I reached the forest I sat down against a tree after picking an apple from an apple tree.

I have to say there was large amount of different trees in this forest. It was quite interesting. And it was sort of glowing..?

Maybe it was just my imagination.

I'm nearly out of air anyway plus I feel like I'm going to pass out.

The apple dropped out of my hand before I could take another bite and I fell over. I curled up in a ball closed my eyes. My chest hurt so much. And it's so hard getting used to this new body.

**Okay I'm going to end here. So what do you think I meant by 'New body' and I never said 'Chest cavity' only chest. What do you think happened to poor Zane? Will they even get the orbs before someone else does? Even I don't know. Bye.**


	9. Human and robot

**COLE'S P.O.V.**

When Artemis gave us the map, she said there will be a teleport on the apple tree but instead we found a blacked out Zane with an apple beside him.

"Is he okay"? Jay asked nervously.

Nya then picked Zane's upper body up and laid him against the tree.

"I'm not really sure". Sensei said as he felt Zane's wrist

"He's got a pulse going so I do know one thing. They turned him human somehow"

Our eyes widened.

"Poor guy. It was bad enough finding out he was a robot and now has to deal with being a human". I said sadly

I did really bad for him.

Winters coming and he's freezing cold. Who knows how long he's been out here. Just think someone could have found him and spied on him all night(No I don't mean being gross).

"Wait. If Zane's been here all along... then who's in the underworld" Jay asked

Oh my gosh. I totally forgot about that. It's wierd that Jay was the one to say that...

"The other three will find out about that,now we should keep Zane warm, make sure he's alright, lead him back so he can get some rest and we can begin our search for the pearls over again" Nya said.

"So were going back on the dragon"? I asked Nya

"Well yeah. Were not walking are we?" She said almost laughing.

We all then laid Zane down on the dragon and used some rope to strap him.

Trust me that's the best we can do.

When we were about to get on to the dragon when a piece of paper fell out.

"Oh I hope there's not another green ninja situation" I said looking back into the past where we first found out about the green ninja.

Then we fought about it...and we still are.

Nya picked up the piece of paper and read it aloud. "_Dear Julien"_

_"I know it's been awhile but I wanted to let you know that Zane's been fine without you in his life. Actually I think it's better fo-"_ Nya read.

"Keep going" Jay said wanting to hear more

"That's all it rest is burnt off".Nya said

"Maybe Zane will know what this is" Sensei said. Even he had a bit of curiosity to his voice.

I took a breath."Wait! Theres a picture" Nya said as she showed us the picture.

There was a women in the picture.

She had long white platinum blond hair like Zane's that went down to her lower back also wavy .

She was wearing a white tank top and a light blue skirt that was tight and went down to her knees. Thats where the picture ended though. Over top of the tank top was a white soft dress jacket. And the last 3 things were related to Zane.

Her blue eyes, pale face and the small 4-year-old boy, she was holding sucking on his thumb that looked like a younger sweeter version of Zane."Is that Zane"? I asked

"He looked so nice when he was younger" Jay said looking at the picture smiling.

"Yeah what if this wasn't him though Jay"? I asked " You might have just called a random boy in the world 'nice'. "I finished almost laughing.

"Whatever..."He mumbled

"Let's get going. If Zane knows anything about this girl I'm sure he'll tell us". Sensei said

**ZANE'S P.O.V.**

Pain. Endless pain...

I can't hardly move.. it hurts just to breathe. I've even opened my eyes a few times but that didn't work.

All I got was a glimpse of the ninja now and then. I would totally go to bed but I was awake sadly, with my eyes closed. And the pain was keeping me awake.

Turning human was not a pleasant sight or feeling. It hurt like a thousand hammers whacking you.

I then felt a cool wetted cloth on my forehead. I wanted to say something so bad but my now.. throat?.. is hurting.

I opened my eyes up once again only this time they wanted to stay open. I looked around the room.

Sensei's room.

"I shouldn't be in here"... That just hurt. It feels like a bomb just exploded in my throat

"It's okay Zane I'm letting you be in here"

I looked over to my right and there holding the wet cloth was Sensei. "How do you feel"? He asked and sat down on the huge bed while holding the cloth still.**(Okay who agrees with me that his bed is amazingly big? It's seen in episode 23 and it can fit like 4 people!)**

"My head hurts a little..." I said quietly while closing my eyes " A little"? He asked "You're head is burning Zane. It probably hurts a lot".

"Okay... A lot" I said and put my head down on the pillow. The pillows in the boy's room were so hard. This one is really soft... huh.

"You should get some rest" He said quietly "But I'm in your room. Should I move"? I asked for permission.

"Zane I don't mind if you stay here to sleep. It's not like were gonna get you to walk all the way there. And I am defenitly not carrying you". He chuckled

"Okay" I said quietly while pulling up the blankets and turning on to my side. I gotta say Sensei's bed is very very soft. I guess that's because of his old bones.

They need rest too.

**MORNING- STILL ZANE'S P.O.V.**

I woke up in Sensei's room with my hair all messy and tangled from sleeping.

That's the first time that ever happened.

My throat felt considerably better and my head feels cooler when I felt it this morning.

"Jay stop rambling on about stuff! It's annoying " I heard Kai yell from outside the door.

I took the blankets off and looked at what I was wearing. Jeans and a white tee-shirt.(And etc underneath).

I'm really glad I didn't see underneath. I tried getting up a few times but my wouldn't do it. It's easier to run.

Although it makes me pass out easily.

It was bright in the room and my eyes werentfully adjusted yet.

I tried getting up once more and I fell flat on my face and yelled.

A few seconds later I heard the door swing open and Cole, Kai and Jay came in and helped me up.

"You alright"? Cole asked a bit worried "Yeah it's just I'm a bit wobbaly" I said rubbing my face.

"Here" Kai said and helped me stand "Thanks". I said

They helped me walk to the kitchen and sat me down at the table. Nya was making breakfast so at least I don't have to deal with Cole's cooking on the first day of being human.

She set everybody a plate of pancakes for everybody with bacon.

She only gave me a half a pancake though and 4 peices of bacon. I'm fine with that though cuz my throat still hurts.

"Want some syrup Zane"? She asked with the bottle in her hand.

"Yes. I think I will try it". I said while smiling.

I had never had it while being a nindriod because I would always have berries with my pancakes. It was a routine I kept.

She handed me the bottle and I poured some on the pancake. Although more came out then I intened it to.

I ate my pancakes with delight except for the fact that my throat still hurt.

They tasted so good. I never really got the full taste when I was a nindriod.

"You like them Zane"? Cole asked with a smile on his face. I looked up with my mouth full and noticed everybody staring at me almost laughing.

"Most defenitly" I said after I swallowed

After breakfast I was in the game room reading a book on the couch when Cole came in and said it was time for them to go.

They said I didn't have to come out they were just saying bye but I followed him outside anyway.

"So. Zane's gonna stay here to get to his body feeling better with you guys,while the rest of us find the pearls". Cole said once again trying to get the point to everybody.

"Yes. Also take this phone with you so if you need any help I'll be here. Just put it on talk and I'll already have it ready to answer your questions". Faith said

"Thanks" Nya said as she placed it in her pocket. "Okay let's get a move on" Sensei said as they all hopped on to Nya's dragon Shimmer.

I watched them leave and I turned back to go inside and Faith was the only one to follow while Callie and Kai stayed out to train.

I sat down with Faith on the floor of the game room and played a couple of games.

"Okay want something to eat"? She asked while standing up after playing fist-to-face 5

"But we just had breakfast" I said a little spaced out about having food right after breakfast.

"It's been 5 hours since breakfast" She said while laughing.

"Oh. I'm good." I said " I'm going to take a shower"

"Suit yourself" She said and left.

I shut off everything in the game room and went out into our room. I got 2 towels and headed to the shower. I first made sure the water was right and not too hot then hopped in.

Some minutes later I heard screaming from the girls and Kai. Trust me I would've helped them but I have no clothes on(Should I up the rating?Probably).

I got out of the shower and shut it off. I then heard banging on the bathroom. The most I got done was putting on my pants then thats when they busted the door down.

And there standing was Pythor and a robotic Mia.

**Okay I think I should up the rating. No? Okay whatever Yes Nya's dragon is named Shimmer... Ok bye.**


	10. Sisterly love

**ZANE'S P.O.V.**

I looked at Mia in horror. Not because she looked utterly horrible.

It was because she was using my robot parts(Not gross parts. I'm talking more face and arms).

I seriously wanted throw up at that point. "Like her she'ssss Mia-droid"Pythor said with an evil smirk.

"Why did you use my parts for her. I'M a MALE!"

"Becausssse you're power source is very sssstrong. Maybe even sstronger then the overlord" He said

"Who's the overlord"I shouted(This is before they knew who the overlord is)

"It doesn't matter right now"He said while Mia picked me up. "All that mattersss is that we made a deal with Hade'sss that if he made the power source even ssstronger..."

"And what did he get in for it"? I asked " We gave him the power to rule Mount Olympusss" He said

"Yeah like you can do that" I said rolling my eyes

"Oh boy you have much to know. He'sss already rul-" Then got stopped by Faith when she used my shurikens to whack him in the back of his head.

"Let him go girly"! She yelled at Mia who was still holding me " I'm immortal so if I die I can try to kick you're butt over again"

"Alright" She said and slammed me to the ground. "Let's fight"

They began the fight and I just thought about how I'm not wearing a shirt. And I never noticed how annoying my voice would be in Mia's body.

Well if you could call it that.

**COLE'S P.O.V.**

"Okay Faith said if we bite on the apple's it will bring us to our destination but we can't let anything else into our mind". I said

"Think long and hard about where we want to go" Sensei finished

"On the count of three.. one"

"Two" Jay said

"Three" I said and everybody bit into an apple.

And we all came to... I wasn't really sure but it was definitely very cold. "Any idea where we are"? Jay asked looking around

"We should have brought jackets" Nya complained and went by Jays side to get his warmth.

"Wait. Isn't that the maple syrup factory"? I asked while pointing to a maple syrup factory up ahead.

"Only one way to find out" Sensei said and started walking "At times like these I wish I was Kai" Jay said wanting probably Kai's fire.

**KAI'S P.O.V.**

We were tied up. Me and Callie. If I were to get tied up with anyone it would be Faith.

She looks really...Uh I'm turning into another Jay.

"Can't you just magic us out of this stupid string". I said through clenched teeth

"Sorry I don't know any spells like that" She said with a little hint of guilt in her voice.

We both then heard a huge thump followed by a scream. FAITH'S SCREAM!

"Omg! Faith are you alright" Eh who was I kidding. Gods are immortal.

I then heard muffled screams and I heard glass breaking. Then Faith magically appeared in front of us and untied us.

"How'd you get here so quickly" I asked

"I'm a alright"? She asked us "Yeah" Callie said

"Well Zane's not so we gotta go save him". Faith said

"Hmm... Kai and me will go. Callie please stay here and guard the bounty"

"As you wish" Callie said and ran to the control room.

**ALIA'S P.O.V.**

I totally blame myself for Mia. I loved my little sister. And she loved a man. Well kid. Because she's just a kid. 12 years old. Very tall for her age. maybe the height of a 15-year-old.

Anyways Pythor and the other generals had turned Mia robotic even though I protested.

And they won't give me access to the room that can turn her back to human.

I really didn't hate her. I just didn't like her decisions sometimes. Now this 'Zane' boy was someone I hated.

All smarty pants stupid robot.

I also know much about Callie and Silena. Great friends and since we made a deal with Hades that he would make an evil Zane and make Zane's power source stronger.

And that's the problem. If Garmadon corrupts the power source it might hurt Mia.

It might be the end of all of Ninjago itself.

**I have nothing to say except Lloyd does not own the maple syrup** **I just needed a familiar name. And that Mia likes the actual Lloyd.**


	11. Stuck in Canada

**FAITH'S P.O.V.**

"You never told me where were going" Kai said

"Just keep following" I said

We kept running until we got to the entrance of the place where Mia had said she's taking Zane...

Hold on.."Wait! Kai" I stopped him before he could step inside.

"What"!? Kai said sounding annoyed "Oh don't go spasm on me. Mia told me where she was taking Zane" I said

"So what"? He said through clenched teeth

"So. Your foe does not tell you where your prisoner is. It might be a trap" I said getting annoyed with him.

"Well then, what's your plan genius"? He asked

"I DON'T KNOW"! I shouted. I could feel the heat rise to my head from anger. See this is why young girls are better. All I want to do is go back to my forest and take care of the nature around me.

"Spasm much.." Kai said almost laughing "Wait till Cole hear's this. We got a female Kai on board our ship" He said and I just looked at him dumbly.

"Ya'know what was dumb about that. You just called yourself hot-headed angry boy" I said smirking.

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it looking confused.

"Oh..." He said after a minute "Oops"

"Whatever. You're still angry and spasm much" He said but I could see past that. A little spark in each of his eyes,making his eyes turn brighter every time he looked at me.

"Mhm. How'bout next time using your brain more on what your going to say next" I said "Oh wait. You don't have a brain.

I then walked around to see if there was an entrance well Kai just stayed there muttering curses under his breath.

**ALIA'S P.O.V.**

I sat up against a wall as my now robotic sister was talking with Pythor. I almost felt the urge to get up and talk to Pythor myself.

I was supposed to take charge here.

I was supposed to be protecting my sister.

I was supposed to be the older sister.

And now she's taking the charge. She could get hurt... Eh who am I kidding. She got that stupid robot's power source. And hardly nothing can destroy or corrupt the source... except the overlord.

It is most definitely one of the strongest things on earth. And I respect that. But there's two more things just as powerful.

One,the overlord. That stupido has powers over most evil villans. Well I wouldn't call him a evil villan. More like a.. evil wizard.

Two, the green ninja. While me and Mia were searching through the garbage to find food while we were still homeless... uh I hate using that word... I saw a beardy guy cross the street.

I picked his pocket hoping to find some money but instead I found a wrinkled folded up piece of paper.

I had found the scroll of the green ninja.

I don't know how but I had known how to read it. I've had that gift since I knew how to read. It was written in the ancestors language. It said 'One ninja will rise above the others and become the green ninja'.

Now at first I thought like 'wow there big weirdos' but when the snakes found us I explained this to them and they said the power was very strong. I did a little research then on it and found out that it was one of the most powerful things in the world.

They had only said there was two though. Now that Hades has made it stronger it's one of the most powerful things.

I then got interrupted by Pythor asking "Alia will you take Zane faraway"?

"Excuse me" I asked while standing up. "The security camera's picked up footage of some of the ninja outside. Take him through the back door" He said "We'll do the rest"

"As you wish" I said and went to get the now human Zane. Still annoying but if I don't have to listen to his smart remarks all the way I can live with it.

**NYA'S P.O.V.**

We got to the entrance of the maple syrup factory, and Sensei Wu opened the door. We all walked through and heard a lot of banging and pounding. Normal factory sounds.

"Hold up" Cole said "Is that it"? He asked while pointing to a round little green orb placed on a lever to make the machine work.

"I belive it is" Sensei said and quickly broke it off and ran back.

"That was really easy" Jay said "No, no, no stuff like this isn't that easy. There has to be a catch" Cole said

"Let's call Faith maybe she'll have an answer" I said

"Great idea" Sensei said. I got the phone out of my pocket and clicked talk.

**CALLIE'S P.O.V.**

I kept staring at the screen ready to take action so I can prove to the others that I can help. I kinda missed my mother but that's in the past.

After a few more minutes of waiting I heard Faith's phone ring and I answered it.

"Good diy 'mate" I said in a Australian accent

"Oh hi Callie. Do you know where Faith is"? Nya asked

"Zane got captured again. Her and Kai went to save him" I said

"Oh I hope he's okay. Do you know how to get to the Parthenon"? She asked "Oh I'm not sure. Sorry" Great my first mistake

"Well looks like were having a camp out in Canada" Nya said

"Well, stay safe. Sleep well. All that jazz" I said "And call me if you need anything else"

"Ok. Thanks Callie. Bye" She said and hung up.

**I don't have anything to say except that I loved when in episode 29 that Cole and Jay were breathing in each others faces while fighting over Nya.**


	12. Given a quest

**JAY'S P.O.V.**

"Oh great. Do we even have a place to sleep"? I asked

"Uhh It's so cold out" Nya said hugging her arms for warmth.

"Let's find a place to sleep then we'll get into details" Sensei said and then we heard a thump.

"Did you hear that"? Cole asked seeing if he was just paranoid.

We all looked around seeing if there was anything bad going on around us. Then it started to rain.

Yep just started to rain.

We got soaked

"Well isn't the weather sassy today" I said then the snow melted and grass, flowers and leaves on trees appeared, and we got dried.

"Is this normal for Canada"? Nya asked very confused a

I then felt a sudden chill run through my spine. It sounded like a little girl just answered Nya by whispering in my ear "No"

"Umm. Hey Nya could you ask another question"? I asked Nya

"Sure. Uhh what do...ummm bears like to eat"? She asked

Nothing.

"What do bears like to eat"? Cole questioned like she said the most idiotic thing ever.

"No. Do a question about the weather" I said

"Why did it rain"? She asked then it happened again.

"Hades, Olympus, Ruling, The last gods" The girl whispered. I then looked behind me and there she was.

A little girl about 8 or 9 years old with fire in her palms. She was wearing a hooded cloak that was brown with a dark orange dress going down to her feet. Her hair was dirty blond and went down to her shoulders, and was perfectly straight. Her bangs were perfectly straight too and covered the top part of her eyes.

"Wh-who are you"? I asked surprised and stuttering.

"Jay, who are you talking to"? Sensei asked curiously

"I give you a quest young one. Go to Olympus, and stop Hades" She whispered then vanished.

"Jay what was that"? Cole asked

"Wait. You didn't see her"? I asked

"Who's her"? Nya asked clearly confused along with everyone else.

I stared at them dumbly. They stared at me dumbly.

Very awkward.

"Never mind. We should find a place..." I trailed off when I heard the voice again.

"To the west" She whispered then it became completely silent.

"Let's go to the west and see what we find" I said and we all started walking after agreeing that it wouldn't hurt to go west.

I started thinking about the little girl. Was she a ghost? What did she mean by ruling? I knew what Hades and Olympus meant. Hades was the Greek god of the underworld. Captured Persephone her mother Demeter got sad that's how winter formed...

Wait. She's the god of seasons and harvest. The girl said the last gods. Does that mean Demeter's sad again? Is she the only one on mount Olympus? Does Hades have to do with this? And Olympus is to far way to help them.

"Jay. Stop" Cole said and I looked ahead. A little snug cottage had been placed there. And there was the girl in the window making a fire. I didn't get how the others couldn't see her.

"So. Let's get inside and kick the people who live there out" I said and everybody stared at me.

"Jay we should check first if anyone actually lives there, don't ya think"? Cole asked

I wanted to tell them that this house was left by_ her_ but they wouldn't listen or think I was crazy if I told them. I looked back at the window and she was gone.

"Okay" I said and Sensei knocked.

**So who do we think her is. I didn't add Zane and the others p.o.v.'s to this so sorry. I promise there will be more of them next chapter. And plenty more Jay since he got a quest from someone special.**


	13. The mystery girl

No one answered the door when Sensei knocked, so we opened the door and took a look inside even though this was supposed to be our place until we got to call Faith and Kai.

"No ones here. We should rest" I said looking around. There was a couch, a fire pit, a bear fur rug, 4 beds, a mini washroom and a kitchen area.

"Oh guys theres a note here,

_Jay we need your help. Sleep here. I'll give your family everything they need for the night. As for you, you'll know what to do when night comes._

_-A dear friend" _Nya read out loud

"Who's that Jay"? Sensei asked suspicious about _A dear friend._

"I don't know" I said partly lying. Yes I knew what dear friend meant but I had no clue what you'll know when night comes.

"Maybe we should leave" Cole said "We could be risking a trap. What if the snakes set this up"

"No. It's safe here" I said "Just trust me"

**FAITH'S P.O.V.**

I saw something running from the back door and it was black. I got a closer look with the heaven's view and saw that it wasn't Zane or the other robo girl but a shadow that looks like them.

"Not Zane or robo lady. It's a magic spell" I muttered to myself still searching for a spot to get in the building, because surely after releasing the magic thing, they probably would've locked the door.

"I checked all around the building. No entrances" Kai said coming around the corner of the building panting.

"Okay then were trying the back door" I said while running over to it. Once I got there sure enough it was locked but the lock seemed easy to break.

"Kai can you melt it"? I asked glancing at him.

"I could try" Kai said and started a fire on the door. Fire...

Anything wooden around.. I then saw a wood covered window so we couldn't get in but I knew what e could do. Or better yet... I spotted a power box. Perfect

"Hey Kai get over here"I yelled "I got the lock off" He said

"Perfect" I said "I'll go get Zane. After Zane and me are out, set fire to this power box" I said while pointing to it.

"Okay then get your butt in there" Kai said and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes and "Hey couldn't you just have teleported in there or something"? Kai asked now realising that and I just smiled and walked through the doors.

**ZANE'S P.O.V.**

We rested at a campfire that Alia made. "So... do you know what 'fun' means" I asked sensing that Alia didn't have a very god sense of humor.

She glared over at me. "How'bout ya keep your mouth shut, soldier" She said now staring into the fire with.. actually her eyes looked sad.

"So you were raised on the streets"? I asked

Alia gave into this one, but still sounded angry "Yes. For 6 years" She said

I didn't want to push her limits or she might have a freak out on me but I asked one more simple question.

"You don't want to. Don't you" I said looking into her broken eyes.

She looked like she knew what I was talking about but she asked anyways.

"What do you mean"? She asked glaring at me once again

"You don't want to work with the snakes and you know that" I said while now looking into the sky awkwardly.

It then became silent with the sky turning into sundown, making shadows behind us.

She still stayed silent before nodding her head in a small motion.

"I could help you out then. All you have to do is-"

"Soldier, stay still" She said and pulled a mini sword out of her belt.

"Stay here. I heard something" She ran off into the land and I took my chance to run but before I could do that I came face-to-face with Lord Garmadon.

**CALLIE'S P.O.V.**

I made a huge sandwich. I don't know why but I did. I'll start from the bottom.

Bread,

Ham,

Baloni,

Butter,

Mustard,

Lettuce,

Mayonnaise,

Pickles,

Tomato,

Onion,

Cheese,

Sausage,

Cucumber,

Peppers,

Beef,

Spicy Sauce,

Chicken,

Olives,

Bacon

And the other piece of bread.

I was really bored so I just made some more cooking things. I made some fries, salad,chicken legs, eggs and bacon, pancakes and other stuff I didn't even eat.

**JAY'S P.O.V.**

"Jay are you sure"? Cole asked looking around

"I'm sure. Just get settled in and I'll handle the rest" I said while going to collapse on one of the beds.

Cole went to the fridge and started looking through everything, Sensei had cautiously took a seat on the rug and started meditating, Nya was in the washroom and I was trying to doze off.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was now asleep and I had woken up.

I looked around. Still in the cabin.

_Hey, Come and play! _Asked the voice that was whispering to me earlier only it was in a closet that magically appeared.

I felt the urge to get up and walked over to the closet.

I couldn't stop my body, it just couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

_Just a little closer! _The voice said and I finally got there and opened it up.

And I instantly regretted opening it.

* * *

I opened my eyes and the little girl and another one was there. She looked familiar but I couldn't put my tounge on it. The little girl had fire in her palms still in the same outfit and the other was wearing old Greek farming clothes that were technically rags.

"About time you woke up. I'm Demeter and this is Hestia"

**I lied. I'm sorry. I said I'd put a lot more Jay in. I'll put a full chapter of him next time. I just felt like that was a good place to stop. Then after that I'll do a full chapter of Zane beacause he is awesome!**


	14. Climbing mount Olympus

**JAY'S P.O.V.**

I was in a little wooden shack with a cot in it that I had rested on, and the little girl and Demeter were there.

"You're Hestia"? I asked the little girl

She giggled. "Yes silly. Ordinary people can't hold fire in their palms" And she giggled once more.

"And yes I gave you a quest" She said still smiling.

"Mount Olympus has been taken over by Hades. All the God's have been in hiding. Hades now has a lot of power and the Gods cannot defeat him" Demeter said

"First of all, not all Gods are hiding. Artemis is one of the ninja now and is very much okay. Second off all what makes you think I can defeat Hades" I said

"That's what the age of the hero's was for. Did you think they thought they could do it? Did you think they didn't have a hard time defeating the monsters that they battled"? Hestia asked still having a goofy smile on her face.

"But this isn't the age of the hero's. Sure I've defended Ninjago before, but if you think I can take on that old thing on Mount Olympus, you're crazy"

Lighting flashed from outside the tiny shack and Demeter glared at me.

"Even if Hades is.. well... evil, you don't speak that way of the gods" Demeter said

"We can't help you anymore. Take care hero. We'll send you to Mount Olympus" Hestia said and then I was at the bottom of Mount Olympus, the Minotaur was standing there, his nostrils flaring and he was looking right at me.

"Oh pretzel sticks " I said starting to run away. The Minotaur started to run after me crashing into things on the way there. I then ran over to a tree hiding behind it, my . That bull is huge and mighty scary.

The Minotaur started sniffing around trying to search for me and I crawled over to a bush and hid behind that.

I then ducked while running as far up the mountain as I could, then stopped behind a large tree.

It started to thunder and lightning out so I'm guessing that Hades was mad. I kept climbing until I saw her.

Not her from before.

But her as in Medusa.

It's like Hades knew I was coming and set this up.

I thought of how I could get past her, without turning me into a garden nome.

I tried finding anything in my pockets that could make a loud enough noise to distract her while I run.

I would use a stick, but that might be too big, or too obvious. I mean seriously every movie you'll see when you're trying to distract someone you use a stick. Like why do they do that?

I found a medium-sized rock and threw it in the opposite direction of me and when she went to see what the noise was I ran fast across the mountain and started climbing again.

I then saw my next opponent a few feet up near, a pomegranate tree. The nine headed, middle head fire-breathing, stupid hydra.

"Oh my gosh" I whispered and scrambled up the mountain trying not to make a sound.

The middle head started to breathe fire, while the other heads started to sniff around probably catching light sent from me.

I came near a tree and climbed up it then rubbed a bunch of leaves against me. The hydra then stopped sniffing,wondering where my sent had gone.

I started climbing up the mountain again, and this time I was faced with... I actually wasn't sure.. It was a man.

He looked over at me and said "My, my you are ugly. I am the most beautiful man on earth. Me all me" He said showing off white teeth and flexing his arms showing his muscles.

Oh I knew who this guy was. A flower was named after him. If only Echo were here...

"If only Echo were here" I heard a voice that was a girl coming oddly enough from a tree.

"Who was that"? The man asked

"Is that you Nacurris"? (Did I get his name right?) I asked and I heard the tree say the same thing still in a womans voice, only this time I saw a girl pop out of the tree and both the man and Echo the tree nymph both looked very surprised.

"Yes, this will but me enough time" I said and ran past the man before he could ramble on about his beauty anymore then he has.

I could see the top of mount Olympus now still miles away but it seemed as if someone were making the distance shorter. Like I've only been climbing for now what? 10 minutes and I'm like three quarters up the mountain.

I soon came to my next enemy and I was pretty sure it was.. actually a enemy. Everyone was having a party. They looked like regular people and as if the thunder and lighting weren't there. Just chillaxing on mount Olympus.

"Would you like a Lotus flower sir"? A waitress asked coming up to me with a plate of flowers in her hand. She had blonde hair, green and pink tight dress, green high heels, and medium blue and green eyes. She was actually pretty.

But I knew better than to fall for her or eat the flower. This is the Lotus eaters.

"Uh no thanks" I said and started walking past all the waiters and waitresses offering me lotus flowers.

I finally got past that and started climbing again. This is gonna take a long time.


End file.
